The subject matter disclosed herein relates to high voltage bushing assemblies, and more specifically, to corona resistant high voltage bushing assemblies applied to a hydrogen-cooled large turbo generator.
When power is provided to a device or structure, a bushing assembly may be used to help isolate the power line from the building or structure. For example, bushings are used to provide high voltages to turbines. Bushings include a conductor, an insulating sleeve around the conductor, and a device to affix the insulating sleeve to the building or structure. The conductor passes through the insulating sleeve and into the building or structure.